


Something to Talk About [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm hoping that you feel the same way</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About [FANVID]

Download: [Something to Talk About](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Lets_Give_Them_Something_to_Talk_About_Final_4.wm)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ftdlLOyX_0&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=49) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Something to Talk About" by Bonnie Raitt

Hutch POV

Soooo...this song had been vidded to before, but something like a decade earlier, so I never realized it had already been done. The dangers of entering vidding in a fandom that's over thirty years old! Still, apparently enough time had passed that this was extremely well received. It had been mentioned by someone on the Me & Thee list as a song that needed a vid, but at the time, no one pointed out it had been done! So I did it.

This song screamed Hutch POV from the moment I considered it. The opening scene was utterly inspired—as a duh! moment. I had been trying to transcribe the text and have it up on the screen long enough to be read, and my husband, Eleanor, and Chat Noir were all varying in their determinations as to what was too short and what was too long. Then I had a brainstorm—this is a video, show the video! Voice inflection, the wonderful reaction Starsky gives—it had already been done and was right there for me to use!

Pulling clips using V-dub destroys the synchronicity of the audio and video, so I had to manually move the audio to line up again on the timeline. First. Try. I was so flippin' proud of myself; I felt it was a sign that this was the right way to go about it.

The rest of the vid was pretty simple—these guys touch All. The. Time. They don't know the concept of personal space; for example in the episode "The Hostages", they sit at a restaurant lunch counter with no one else being served anywhere, sitting smack next to each other, shoulders pressed together while they talk. They share the same side of a booth; they share a bed in the final episode. They vacation together, bickering like an old married couple. And they touch touch touch! Belly pats! Arm squeezes! Thigh pats! And people were going to notice! Thus, the stealth photographer.

The photography aspect came when the sound of the drum tap seemed like a camera click. I took stills from the scenes I'd clipped and make them black and white, added a flash transition, and used some actual photographs, particularly during the end scenes. I kept the theme throughout the final credits as well. I premiered this vid at Con*Strict 2007; my most favorite con with my most favorite people. Minotaur, in the audience when it showed, asked loudly after the opening scene, "Was that REALLY in the show?" Yes, sir, it was. And that opening scene garnered tons of laughs. Also showed at ZCon and Eastern Media Con in 2007. This vid also won Best Comedy in a vid contest put on by Villainous Imagination.

 

 

 

[Villainous Imagination Awards, Round 1  
Winner: Best Comedy](http://villainous-imagination.com/viawards/winners.html)

 

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 16  
Winner: Most Humorous](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)


End file.
